Diskussion:EDT-Maturafragen
Vollständigkeit der Fragen *Ich hob me jetzt amoi bei 2 fragen zum ausarbeiten eingetragen wons is moch i a nu a dritte.... --Seitl *i hätt gmoant ob so han olle obn! won han de restlichen? --Bernd *tjo, des woas woi koana so genau...oba i geh davon aus das einige nu frogn zu ernam thema hom und deswegn vielleicht bis zur nächsten VBStd wortn --Woife *dua net so ois wia wonst du scho lernen darats bernd!--Seitl *Woas wer, wer de Fragen 1, 4, 21 und 25 hod? Und wo de bleibn?? --Woife Struktur der Seite *i bin fia a grobe umstrukturierung von der seitn: **auflistung von einzelnen überschriftn **jede überschrift linkt zu ana eigenen seitn ( = 1 seite/frage ) **auf jeder seitn is: ***de genaue aufgabenstellung ***a link zur lösung ***und vor allem platz zum diskutieren der aufgabenstellung, zum fragen bei unklarheiten, für verbesserungsvorschläge, etc. :schreibts bitte eina wos davon hoidts --Woife * i bin gonz zufrieden mit der struktur!! --Bernd *mir persönlich wärs lieber gwesen wenn de ausarbeitungen direkt aufm wiki glandet wären und keine pdfs sein würden. oba leider lässt sie des im nachhinein nur mehr schwer ändern, außerdem san bilder beschissen einzufügen. najo, nachdem nur wenige mitn wiki umgehen können, wär des sowieso schwierig zu realisieren gwesen. *ansonsten muas i sagen dass de struktur wie sie jetzt is a net so schlecht is. bis auf den nachteil, dass ma irgendwie koa direkte diskussionsmöglichkeit haben. wenn ma des gonze so umstrukturiert wies'd du moanst woifi, dann wirds gfährli dass des ganze schirch unübersichtlich werden könnte. oba des nur so ois denkanstoß. wenn ma bei jeder frageseite an link zurück auf de fragenkatalogseite platziert könnts sogar ganz brauchbar werden. --hechi *zumindest an link zu ana diskussionsseite. i geh davon aus das einige leid frogn hobn werdn (i hob selba frogn zu a poor aufgobenstellungen) und won ma de auf da hauptseite einfügt wirds ziemlich unübersichtlich, deswegn bin i für ausgliedern auf eigene seitn --Woife *won mas so gmocht hätten wia da hechi gmoant hätt warat des um einiges mehr oarbeit gwesn! u. des interessiert a koan nur für a foch sovui aufwond betreiben! --Bernd *stimmt es wär mehr arbeit gwesen, oba i hätt mi eh angeboten dass i zumindest .doc files reinkopier und formatier. wär a ausgleich gwesen, weil i sowieso koane edt fragen zum ausarbeiten bekommen hab. allerdings hob i den gedanken ghabt, bevor i gwusst hab dass in de ausarbeitungen a nu bilder drinnen san... bilder san ziemli umständlich ins wiki zu bekommen. najo mittlerweile is eh wurscht und hinfällig. diskussionsseiten wären auf jeden fall a gute idee. --hechi *Des mit da Diskussionseite hob i ma so vorgstoit wia de FAQ zur Mathe-Matura, i find des System hod guad funktioniert. i moch moi fürn nf-verstärker a FAQ-seitn auf, der mocht ma momentan de mehran schwierigkeitn. moi schaun wias wiad.--Woife Frage 12 *Immer nu de miese Version!! *# Unterschreibts bitte unter eichare Kommentare, sunst kennst se jo koana aus wer wos schreibt!!! *# Wos hoast do nu immer de miese Version? Seit won gibts do unterschiedliche Versionen? *# Und Kommentare ghern auf de Diskussionsseitn, für wos homma den de ?!? --Woife * Zitat in der Lösung: Ist erst die Betha Version. Die vollständige folgt in kürze. :Wann kommt die gscheide Version? Dass man durch die Liniarisierung eine möglichst lineare Kennlinie erreichen will, is glaub i ned de Erklärung... Warum fällt der Apfel vom Baum? Weil der Apfel vom Baum fällt! (do bin i selbst draufkemma) --Steg * Do frogst am besten an Gruber soibn, de Version am Server is de aktuellste de i hob --Woife